Eternal Dream
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: When a potion mix-up sends Hermione back in time and a dream world, she must discover the reason and help her new friends. HF


I decided to make a HP/ES crossover, so Eternal Sonata is so beautiful!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please, blame me for looking at too many ES pics & for wanting to a crossover, but it's just too beautiful! But I've been busy with school and stuff, so glad it's almost over! Anyway, Hermione is sent visions of her new friends and Frederic! In the scenes of the real world, I will switch Harry worrying over Hermione and Frederic's last moments, just to be nice!

Summary: After a little mess-up with a dream potion, Hermione Granger is sent to a strange world in the year, 1849. There, she meets and befriends a sick girl named Polka and help her sell floral powder. Also she meets and falls for the dying composer, Frederic Chopin, who claims they are in his dream world. Together, the trio plan to lower the taxes on the floral powder, they accompanied by people who shares the same dream. When Hermione discovers the effects of the mineral powder can lead her back to her own time, she begins to question her true purpose in the dream world. Can she tell Frederic the truth and her true feelings? Or leave the dream world with only memories of her friends?

Couples: Hermione x Frederic, Harry x Hermione, Allgretto x Polka, Jazz x Claves

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Everything in this story belongs to its original owner.

* * *

Eternal Dream

Prologue

The sun shone brilliantly down on the castle school of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, birds were singing, and the sound of friends laughing was heard. A young trio of friends were walking to their Potions class, the only female of the group, a girl with long wavy dark brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes was laughing at a joke that one of her friends was making. But when she looked through her bag for her Potions book, she found it was missing and realized she forgot it. She ran off, hoping not to be late for Potions.

But when she reached the dorm, she felt weird. She held her hand in pain and saw someone. A person, it looked like a man in a black top hat and a black coat. What she noticed was his clothes looked like the way noble men used to dress in the 19th century, a group of men and women appeared behind him, all their clothes looked like they were from the 19th century. Then she saw herself in tomboyish-style noble clothes, she wondered why everyone, including herself, looked that way. Next thing she noticed, everyone was standing on a cliff, one of the girls was standing near the edge. She looked sad as she closed her eyes and lowered her head, "I must do this. And it's for the person that means the most to me. My life is nothing compared to his. Doing this is easy if it's for him." Looking up, she stared at the girl and the others, then closed her eyes and leaned down, falling off the cliff.

Snapping off the trance, she gasped and ran to the girl's dorm to her book, the girl appeared behind her. "What are you looking for, Hermione?" Hermione Granger looked up and stared at her, but she ran off. Grabbing her Potions book and stuffing it in her bag, Hermione ran after her. As she ran, two of the boys appeared behind her, the older one said, "All right, lets go, Hermione!" The younger one just cheered, after awhile, one of the girls appeared, a small creature was perched on her shoulder, she looked at Hermione, smiling, "Lets do this!" The small creature made a sound, and more people joined them, a man and two women, they said nothing, but Hermione knew they looked serious. Two more men, a woman, and twin girls appeared. One of the men ran beside her, he looked very handsome. She almost mistook him for a older Harry. But she got to her Potions class about ten minutes late, she got to her seat and the lesson began.

"Why are you so late, Hermione?" Ron Weasley asked, getting the items they needed for a dream potion, Hermione sighed. "Something else on my mind. But I got my book." "That must a first for you, Hermione." Harry Potter said, smiling. They began to pour the items in, and talked again, Hermione didn't want to explain the people she saw or what she saw, it would just too weird. Her mind drifted back to the man who she first saw in the dorm, his mop of messy raven black reminded her a lot of Harry. But her mind was so focused on the man, that Harry and Ron noticed she was putting a little too much unicorn hair in and exploded it in her face. Hermione began to feel dizzy, the images of Harry, Ron, and everyone started to fade, and the next thing she knew, everything went black. Harry caught her when she fell, then rushed her to the Hospital Wing. While she was asleep in Harry's arms, Hermione began to dream.

What sounded a babbling brook brought her back to her sense, opening her eyes, Hermione sat up and looked around. She was near a small brook, and assumed she was in a forest. After a quick examination of her clothes, she was shocked to see herself. Hermione looked the way she saw when she was getting her Potion book, she wore a light brown vest over a white shirt with sleeves that poofed out at the shoulders, around her neck was a soft white ruff collar, holding up a handkerchief secured by a golden strap, brown pants covered her legs, only stopping at her knees where a pair of dark brown boots started. Standing up, she noticed a belt with two pockets hanging from a tree branch, and looking down with no one to claim it, Hermione grabbed it and wrapped it around her waist. Within the pockets were daggers, two small handhold daggers, Hermione took them and twirled them around abit. She smiled and placed them back in their pouches, knowing she was now prepared for a attack.

For a brief moment, Hermione wondered about what she should do and began to walk down the forest path. She began to wonder how she got here, last she remembered she was in Potions class with Harry and Ron, making a dream potion. She sighed, trying to figure a way to get back to Hogwarts, then she heard a rustle in the bushes, she took out her daggers, ready to attack when....... a rabbit appeared, a harmless little rabbit. She sighed and put her daggers away, walking off somewhere in the forest and disappearing within the shadows of the trees.

* * *

The rippling surface of a floating water transforms the soft light of the morning sun. The beams combine, becoming a spotlight that paints the stage. The flowers awaiting the curtain's rise display faces of bright red and brilliant yellow. They turn their ears to listen to the performance that is about to begin. Accompanied by the gentle rhythm of a babbling brook, the birds begin to sing. Meanwhile, a mischievous sea breeze cause a rustling amidst the leaves of the trees disrupting the concert. It is a familiar scene. One that has unfolded every morning since the beginning of time. And even now, its daily overture continues its delicate, perfect balance, never faltering, never changing. In the midst of this joyous orchestration, at the center of the morning's discordant musical performance, lies a small village, nestled deep in the woods. The name of the village is Tenuto. It sits atop a hill which overlooks the coastline. In fact, the town is only four miles from the sea. Tenuto is very lucky in this regard. For the town enjoys a wonderful cool breeze and a view that is nothing short of amazing.

And then, there are the flowers. They seem to blossom almost everywhere in the town. They paint the landscape as far as the eye can see. And they are the reason Tenuto is also known by another name, the "village of flowers". There is a harbor town at the foot of the hill, that can be seen from Tenuto. When night falls, the lights from the town shine like diamonds.... and open the hearts of those who gaze upon their illustrious splendor. Under normal circumstances, one would expect to find a bustling district for tourists in a village as beautiful as this one. However, no such shops are to be found. Not here. In fact, the village is quite calm. Almost strangely quiet. It is a place exudes a peacefully tranquility. A tranquility that further increases its allure, as well as its mystery.

In the flower field, a young woman was guiding her very young daughter, the girl looked up at her, she asked curiously, "Mommy? Why are there waves in the ocean?" The woman smiled and answered, "Well, darling, there are waves because of the moon."

"Because of the moon?" The girl wondered what she meant, so the woman explained, "That's right. The moon charms the water of the ocean with its beauty and because the moon is so beautiful, the sea water just can't sit still."

"Is that true?! Really?!!"

"Really! Don't you feel your heart start fluttering inside of you when you look at the moon?"

"I do!" The girl looked at a puddle of water curiously and asked, "What about the puddle? Will it make waves when the moon comes out, too?"

"No, dear," the woman said, laughing slightly. "There's not enough water. You need lots and lots of water, like the ocean, before it can make any real waves."

"Oh, I see. But that's weird. Why can't a little bit of water make waves too?" The girl let out of her mother's hand and ran to the puddle, staring at her reflection. The woman began to explain again, "The amount of water is the most important part of creating waves. That can be said about people as well. There are many things in this world that can charm people's hearts, just like the moon charms the sea. Things like wealth, vanity, status, image, and power. People who are drawn to these things create waves and the fear in their hearts makes the waves grow bigger and stronger. The more people there are, the bigger the waves can become. And as the number of people grows, the waves grow bigger and bigger. And that can lead to terrible conflicts."

She turned to her daughter and smiled, holding out her hand, "This is probably too hard for you to understand."

"I guess." The girl did sound a little confused and took her mother's hand, they began to walk again. The woman looked at the girl and said, "But if something like that ever were to happen during your life, your only choice might be to jump into that sea. Because when you do, those big waves will calm down. It may be difficult at times, but if you try your best, you'll bring joy to the person who means the most to you."

"Really?" The girl smiled, looking at her mother. "Okay!"

"Yes," the woman whispered to herself, "though it's insulting to compare sea water stirred by the beauty of the moon to the ugly waves of human desires."

* * *

_October 16, 1849, 10:48 PM_

_Number 12 Place Vendome_

_Pairs, France_

It was quiet in Place Vendome, room 12. The newly famous Frederic Chopin laid on his bed, sleeping, ill with a disease. A doctor, along with Frederic's mother and his female companion, quietly watched over him. The candle at his bedside was slowly lowering, next to it was a sketchbook opened, on the page was a girl dressed in unusual clothes, his mother said, "He seemed to have calmed down, hasn't he, doctor? He doesn't look like he's in pain the way he did before."

"It seems as though he must be having a pleasant dream," the doctor nodded in agreement, Mrs. Chopin looked at him and almost smiled, "Yes, well, that would be nice. It would be even better if that's means he's headed toward recovery. A full recovery."

"It's said that people can have the most peaceful dreams, just before they pass on," the doctor said, thinking about something. Mrs. Chopin shouted at him, worried about her son, "What are you talking about?! How can you say that?!"

"I apologize." The doctor said. "Hopefully, it's just a old wives' tale."

Mrs. Chopin looked toward her son, she said, "Frederic....."

* * *

Next chapter, Melodious Raindrops, we are introduced to Allgretto and Beat, and Hermione gets her real glimspe of the composer, Frederic.


End file.
